RSV is an important cause of severe lower respiratory tract illness in young children. At particular risk for serious RSV illness are children with bronchopulmonary dysplasia. We plan to test the hypothesis that PFP-2 vaccine is safe, immunogenic and will prevent or significantly ameliorate serious RSV illness in high-risk previously infected children.